


The Happy Family

by brizo



Series: Love like a Greek [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bianca Nico and Hazel are all blood siblings, Hades is human, Librarian Harry, M/M, While Nico and Hazel are Twins, but Harry is still a Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades di Angelo was a single father, the head of his own Famiglia, with his wife dying when his three children were young.</p>
<p>Harry Potter was a war veteran. At age 27 he was the head librarian of a small town library.</p>
<p>When Harry returns a lost Nico to his father Hades falls in love. Just what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt as good as I wanted it. But what ever. if I ever get the inspiration I might rewrite it but I just wanted to get it out.

Tiny hands poked him in the side and Hades couldn’t help but groan. Opening one dark eye he squinted at the harsh light that was spilling out of his curtains and he sighed knowing that while it wasn’t quite the time he had set on his alarm clock it was still early enough that his second eldest child would be awake and eager to go.

“Daddy…!” His son whined and Hades was still too tired to reprimand him for it.

“Nico, it’s too early…” He made a grab for his son to push him down into bed with him and force the young six year old into bed with him.

“Daaaaaddy.” Nico pouted. “Todays the day we go to the library remember!”

Hades groaned. Of course, it was summer right now and his son needed a book for summer work. This reminded him that his daughters probably needed books too but didn’t say anything, wanting to get out of the work.

“Okay okay, Daddy will get up. Go into the dining room I’ll meet you there.” Nico grinned brightly before scurrying away and presumably to the kitchen.

Hades sighed before going through his morning routine grabbing one of his best suits. They might be going to the public library but one must always make a good impression.

Gelling his hair back and adjusting his tie his eyes fell on a photo of him and his late wife. Her dark skin and beautiful long brown hair complemented her radiant smile as they hugged. His first child Bianca was squished up next to her and in their arms where the twins Nico and Hazel.

Hades smiled sadly. His wife, Persephone, had died from Cancer. He still missed her but was glad the children were too young to really remember her as he didn’t want his children hurting.

Walking out of his bedroom he made his way through the vast halls into the dining room where his children where already dressed, helped by their maids, and had been served breakfast. What servants where in the room stopped as the master of the house entered bowing at the waist before placing food down in his spot at the head of the table.

Hades nodded his head toward them and sat down at his spot.

“Bianca, Hazel a good morning to you.”

“Morning daddy!”  The two chirped. Hades smiled at his children. These children where the only ones he would smile at like this. No one would believe that Hades di Angelo would smile to openly like this. But then again his usual clients where not exactly model citizens.

Eating their dinner quickly an excited Nico quickly dragged his siblings and father out of the house after they were done chattering about all the books he was going to take out.

Hades smiled as they made their way to their family car.

* * *

 

Harry Potter after the war just wanted peace and quiet. He was a war veteran at the age of 17 and he wanted to get as far away from Great Britain as he could. And so without telling anyone he picked up everything he owned purchased a house in America and begun his journey into becoming completely muggle.

Becoming muggle was harder than he had thought. His grades at Hogwarts meant nothing to those in the muggle world so he had to, after finalizing his citizenship in America, get his GEDs and then he went to community college studying to becoming a librarian.

It was one of the most normal jobs he could think of. Who would believe that Harry Potter would be a muggle librarian? Eventually he climbed up the ladder to become the head librarian.

And so his life continued normally that is until he turned 27.

It had been a normal day at work so far. He was working the desk today and it was very slow every maybe 30 minutes or so someone might come up to check a book out but for the most part he was not busy at all.

And so, while gazing at his smart phone Harry didn’t expect the bell in front of his spot at the desk to ring.

Looking up he didn’t spot anything so he shook his head and went back to what he was doing. But then the bell rang again and he looked up to see a tanned hand, a tiny tanned hand on the counter. Looking over the counter he saw a small boy of around six years old sniffling. Putting his phone away he went around the desk to crouch in front of the boy.

“Hey little one what is the matter?”

“I… I can’t find my Daddy.”

“Shush its okay. I’ll help you find him. What’s your name?”

“N-Nico…”

“Well then Nico lets go find your daddy okay?” Turning to a coworker who was finishing up putting books away he asked her to cover the desk for a couple minutes.

Taking the boys hand he started roaming the library.

“Daddy!” Nico called out as he ran towards a man in a suit.

“Nico. Thank god you are okay.” Two little girls who were near the man came to hug their brother.

“You found my son. How could I ever thank you?” The man asked relief on his face.

“Oh uh it… it’s nothing just doing my job.” Harry blushed deeply. The man was _very_ attractive. But if he had three children he must have a wife or partner right?

“It was not nothing. My son could have been in deep trouble if you hadn’t helped him. Let me make it up to you.” The man seemed to think for a second, eyes raking Harry as he stood there. “Let me take you out for coffee.”

“Uh… uhm?!” Harry if possible blushed even deeper.

“I insist.”

“O-Okay.”

* * *

 

After that day Harry every couple of days would receive a bouquet of flowers at work. So much so that his coworkers talked about who their head librarian was getting attention from. Harry would always flounder face red.

And one day that man, Hades di Angelo, came into his work again this time by himself. Suit fitting impeccably hair gelled back smirk on his lips.

He came to the front desk where Harry was working leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the younger man’s lips and said.

“Go out with me?”

And Harry again like with the coffee date, couldn’t help but to agree.

* * *

 

Three years later finds a 30 year old Harry waking up in his husbands, arms wound around his chest as his step children jump on the bed yelling happily that it was Christmas.

Harry loved living as a muggle. After all it gave him his own little happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have twitter if enough people who read my fanfics follow them I might put news out on twitter for my fics.
> 
> I'm @_lexaeus on there. feel free to follow.


End file.
